


Day 15: For You, Peaches

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Jacob has a gift for Staci, one that Staci will have to accept.





	Day 15: For You, Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is collaring

Staci Pratt had been enjoying his day, much to his own surprise. He knew that currying Jacob’s favor would work out for the best for him – it was his only choice, with Rook blissed out in the Henbane like she was – but he hadn’t expected to gain any favors or special privileges so soon. He wasn’t complaining about it, though, he was glad to have something like a warm bed and three square meals a day, even if it meant trading in his dignity for survival. He had never been that prideful.

He was about half way through the largest meal that he had been given in months when he was pulled out of it by his captor. “Peaches, c’mere!” Jacob Seed called him, ushering him over across the mess hall. Staci dropped his fork almost immediately and ran over to the older man with a barely disguised aura of apprehension that hung heavy around him, like a dismal cloud that followed him everywhere. 

No matter how long he stayed in Jacob’s bunker, forced under the older mans’ cruel sense of care and just in general forced under him – waking up sore and aching in Jacob Seed’s arms had become more or less the norm for him – he could never get used to how small and weak the older man made him feel.

“Y-yes, sir?” He exclaimed, cringing at how weak he sounded. He couldn’t help it when the older man held so much power over him cowering in fear and submission had become his new normal.

“Get over here, I got something for you.” The older man told him, his tone of voice veering on the knifes edge between cruel and kind, insincere and sincere, brutal and soft – like Jacob’s affect was a walking mass of contradictions. It always managed to set Staci on edge, but he knew that he didn’t really have a choice in the matter but to obey. 

The younger man nodded slightly, the motion short and defeated. Staci’s chest became tight as he saw the collar stretched out in Jacob’s hands – it looked like something that was really high quality, made out of a naturally dark, thick and downright sturdy looking leather with a link for a chain in the middle offset by a small jeweled tag with his name engraved on the front of it. 

The only positive thing about it was that it had been his own name instead of something even more degrading like, “Peaches.” for instance. He figured that Jacob must have noticed the miserable look on his face when a wry grin crossed his face, “Do you like it, Staci? Had it made special, just for you.” he said, “Don’t be so shy, come a little closer and let me put it on you and see how it fits.”

Staci swallowed down an imaginary lump in his throat, his anxiety getting worse with each and every step that he took. Once he was close enough for Jacob to reach him, the older man took him in his arms and flipped him around so that his back was pressed flush against Jacob’s chest. 

He couldn’t help but let out a shaky sigh as his head was gently but forcefully tipped back, exposing his throat for the skilled and predatory hands of the soldier behind him. Jacob could probably snap his neck without even breaking a sweat – as terrified as he was, the thought gave him a sick little thrill at the danger that he wasn’t experiencing, because he knew that Jacob was more than capable of it. He could be killing Staci right now and what was he doing to him? Collaring him like some prized pet.

No one said a word while Jacob’s fingers and the collar in his hands pressed against his collarbone, no one even looked in his direction. The mess hall became deadly quiet, quiet enough to hear a pin drop – like they were all afraid of interrupting Jacob’s concentration – no one spoke, no one ate, no one looked up from their plate. They just waited, all of them giving Staci that very same apprehensive aura that he gave off all of the time. 

The horrid negative feeling of it was almost suffocating and it had his mood taking a definite turn for the worse. He began to feel incredibly anxious, his heart pounding so hard that he could feel it pumping in his ears. When the collar snapped shut against his throat with a sharp,“Click!” that reverberated around the room unnaturally, he let out a sharp sigh of relief. 

Jacobs’ fingers hooked into the collar around Staci’s throat, nearly choking the younger man as he tugged on it. “Come along, peaches, I got something I need you for.” He demanded, giving Staci little choice but to try to be quick enough that he didn’t end up with too many bruises on his neck.


End file.
